Coronation
by Deandra
Summary: Lothiriel witnesses the crowning of Rohan’s king. ONESHOT. Part 121 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


**_Part 121 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes._**

**_A/N: Another of those ideas that comes in the middle of the night, right as I'm trying to fall asleep – of course necessitating rising and scribbling things down on paper so I don't forget them. Why can't I be a "genius" during normal daylight hours?_**

**_A/N2: Tissue alert! When I went to finish this, it took a rather unexpected turn from where it began._**

**Coronation**

**(October, 63 IV)**

I watch my son solemnly take his vows as king of the Riddermark, and my pride in him knows no bounds. Would that his father could be here to share this moment; but, were Eomer here, this would not be happening.

To all other eyes, Elfwine appears calm and confident, ready to step up to this challenge. But my eyes see my firstborn's heart. He would much rather have his father than the crown. Part of him cannot imagine ever being equal to stepping into his father's place, though he has prepared to do so for many years now. Would that he could see how very much like Eomer he truly is. Elfwine, too, will be a fine king.

Dariel, his wife, moves closer to him, allowing her hand to brush against his, and his fingers twitch toward her at the contact. She proved an apt pupil in all I sought to share with her, and Elfwine already realizes, I think, how fortunate he is and will be to have her alongside him.

Oh, Elfwine, cherish her as your father cherished me. When life is hard, she will be more important than anything else. Others will gladly counsel the king on how to best serve Rohan, but only she will counsel her husband on what is best for him. She will have your best interests always at heart, though she will never forget your duty to your people. She will make the burden bearable, if you will but let her do so.

I allow a small smile to play over my face as the people cheer their new monarch, his brothers and sisters most enthusiastically of all. It pleases me to know of their love for him, and that they will fully support him when I am long gone from this earth. Eomer and I were blessed with good children, and they have grown to be fine people. Though each has chosen their own unique path, their hearts are never far from home and family, which is as it should be. Eomer had to struggle through much of his life without the nurturing strength of family behind him; Elfwine will be spared that.

A sigh escapes me. Though this is a happy occasion, it is bittersweet for me. All my life I have known my place in the world, but now I am adrift. I will yet be known as the queen but, in most respects, Dariel will largely fill the position that I once held. I do not begrudge it to her. Dariel has had much opportunity to learn her responsibilities, and her questions and guidance from me will be less and less frequent. She is most capable to be Rohan's queen, and I am tired.

But how many years will I yet have upon Middle Earth; without Eomer what is my purpose? My heart is not in travel, for Eomer will not be at my side to share it. My children, and most of my grandchildren, are grown; now I must look with eager eye for great-grandchildren. I fear my days will be endless, and he will not be there when I climb into our cold bed at nights. Elfwine, bless him, has refused to occupy the king's chambers, insisting they will remain mine until death or until I desire to move elsewhere. Perhaps in time, I will vacate them but, for now, I cannot bear to give up my most precious reminder of all Eomer and I shared. Within those walls, alone together, we experienced the fullness of our love. The world and Rohan could wait for a time, and problems could not encumber us there.

The ceremony has ended, and the people move forward to wish Elfwine well. Unnoticed, I slip away. This is his moment, not mine, and he will understand my absence. Perhaps I will go and tell Eomer of the occasion. He will want to hear all about it. I will not tell him how much I miss him, for that would only cause him pain. We, both of us, must wait awhile until we are reunited. Until then, I will continue to make good on a vow I made long ago to Eomer – I will do all that I can to see that his son is a king like unto his father.

THE END

1/30/07

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
